Aoi loves Ichigo loves Aoi
by VoiceInTheDarkness
Summary: A series of drabbles surrounding Aoi and Ichigo.
1. Swallowtail Theif

Aoi knew she should stop her. It was her job as a member of the police force to bring down criminals. She knew this, and yet, she made no immediate moves to cuff the blond before her. Instead she continued to observe her from behind a dumpster a few feet away from the dead end of the alley that the thief was frantically trying to figure a way out of.

Aoi didn't even know her name. She knew that she was one half of the Swallowtail duo, and she'd heard her called 'Strawberry' but somehow she doubted that was her actual name. She'd been assigned to the Swallowtail case over two months ago, and yet she hadn't even managed to figure out their names. Pathetic.

Slowly, so as not to startle the blond girl, Aoi eased out of her hiding place. "There's no way out of here. My partner has already apprehended you're partner." _At least, I hope Shion caught her._ Aoi opened her mouth to continue, but when she met the gaze of the blonde before her she was stunned into silence.

Her stance was confident, defensive boarding on aggressive. Her red eyes alight with a life that Aoi no longer saw among the common people. Even within the police force, which had better access to daily necessities not even Shion had a light as brilliant in her eyes. Everyone was dull, worn down from the tough life that they had been forced to live. Briefly Aoi wondered if her eyes still shone with life. She had a picture, which she carried with her always, of herself at the age of 8 alongside her mother. Her mother's eyes were dull, but Aoi's eyes were brilliant, mesmerizing things.

Aoi suddenly had a desperate need for this girl to stay. "Why don't you turn yourself in. You'll get a more lenient sentence that way." She knew she wouldn't accept the offer. She knew, and yet she couldn't help but offer it. Anything to spend more time with this girl who still had life in her eyes. She felt a connection to her that she had never felt with anyone before. How strange to feel connected to someone she'd never even had a conversation with.

"Do you do everything that the higher ups tell you to do?" She asked kindly.

"Not everything. I'm not cuffing you am I?" Aoi asked, sounding defensive even to her ears. What was it about this girl that threw off her rhythm so?

Despite the reminder of her situation the blond girl just smiled. "Do you really think that you could catch me?" She asked, arching an eyebrow tauntingly. "Lady!" From seemingly nowhere a rope dropped into her hand. Aoi rushed forward but the thief was already well above her head. Wrenching her head back Aoi saw the hot air balloon that had assisted in many a getaway floating high above the alley.

"You still have life left in you, Ms. Policewoman!" The blond girl yelled. "Take care that you do not lose it!"

* * *

A dystopian interpretation of the Stylish Thief Swallowtail universe. I wouldn't mind continuing this, actually. At the present however I do not believe that I will be able to. I still have plans on updating my Fairy Tail fics, and have a few ideas for the Hunger Games one shot as well. Life is growing increasingly busy as well, which is incredibly unfortunate. Updates on this, not to mention everything else, will likely be sporadic.


	2. A Stressful Moment

Aoi had been really worried. Exceptionally worried even, when she'd heard that Ichigo had fallen while rock climbing. She only had a very vague recollection of screaming at Ran and Yurika to tell her if Ichigo was alive.

It would have been so much less stressful if they'd specified that it was a rock wall and not a cliff, as was Ichigo's preference.

So yes, Ichigo was alive. She was very much alive.

"Sorry to have worried you, Aoi!" Ichigo chimed happily, balancing carefully on her crutches. "We're going to have a cast signing event tomorrow. Don't you think that's a neat idea?"

Aoi could stare vacantly into the sky. _My girlfriend's going to be the death of me._

* * *

Ah, the last chapter wasn't really a drabble, was it? Sorry 'bout that. There might be a few more chapters that are long like that but I'll try and keep this as a drabble collection.

It's not very likely that Ichigo would fall while on a simple rock wall is it? She must have gotten distracted. I suppose it shall remain a mystery.


	3. The Love Ban

"Aoi Kiriya, you're an idol now. Do you know what that means?" Headmistress Orihime asked, an edge clear in her voice.

"Yes. I'm aware of the love ban. I'll be more careful." Aoi replied carefully, politely. It had only been a kiss backstage. But that was enough. She was an idol, she understood that. For idols romantic relationships were forbidden.

"I trust you will be. If this happens again you and Hoshimiya will be separated and Soleil will be disbanded. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'm." Was Aoi's only reply.

* * *

I didn't intend to write more today, truly I didn't. But the idea popped into my head, and alas, I couldn't help myself.

This one was bit angsty, I guess. It might seem harsh (and honestly this is probably not at all how this type of situation would be handled) but in Japan idols really do have a love ban-it's even mentioned in the show at one point. I'm not entirely sure how far that would extend to a lesbian relationship, but for the sake of a drabble we're going to pretend, all right? (This is not the proper attitude to have towards research, my friends. Don't be like me, do your research properly.)

PS. Yurika has definitly been scolded far more times than Aoi has about this. You can't convince me otherwise.

PPS. Hopefully an Ichigo centric drabble next time. These have all been from Aoi's point of view. (Can you tell she's my favorite idol?)

PPPS. Writing Aoi Kiriya instead of Kiriya Aoi was weird.


	4. I Almost Had You (Aoi version)

Ichigo was brilliant. There was no other word for it. And when they performed together she drove Aoi to reach into herself, pushing herself beyond what she ever thought she was capable of. And when they were alone, in their room, she was a comfort when things got rough. A friend-more than a friend-that she could always turn to for help.

Until she wasn't.

Ichigo was always reaching beyond her means, always aiming for new heights. One mountain was never enough, she had to climb two.

That's why, when an idol who could keep up with her easily came along, Aoi wasn't surprised to see her girlfriend-no, her _girl friend_ now-leave. Maybe if she had been better, maybe if she had tried harder, she wouldn't have had to let go. Maybe if she'd had confidence in herself she would have put up a fight. But she hadn't.

And she had to admit, Ichigo was happy with Seira, and that was all that mattered. Wasn't it?

* * *

Wasn't this supposed to be an Ichigo centric drabble? Wasn't this drabble collection supposed to be fluffy? I apologize, you've clearly been lied to. (No, I swear! The fluff will come!)

I'd also like to explain the line 'Aoi wasn't surprised to see her girlfriend-no, her _girl friend_ now.' If English isn't your first language (or if you don't share my mind, probably) this might be a bit confusing. The word girlfriend is-at least in my book-the term that means a significant other who is female, while the words girl friend simply mean a friend that is a girl. I put this in to show that Aoi is still getting used to the change in her relationship dynamic with Ichigo. Hope that helps everyone understand.

And now the next one really _will_ be Ichigo centric.


	5. I Almost Had You (Ichigo version)

Ichigo was finding it hard to concentrate. She was supposed to be helping Seira brainstorm choreography for 2wings' new song. Normally she didn't mind it too much when the practice room got double booked. Normally she didn't have to watch Aoi with her girlfriends.

"And I was thinking maybe a box step here, but I'm not sure what kind of arm motion we should add, what do you think, Ichigo?" Seira asked, wiping sweat off her brow. "Ichigo?" Seira repeated.

"What? Sorry, what did you say?" Ichigo asked, biting her lip. She wasn't sweating at all. She hadn't done enough work to break a sweat and they'd been here for over an hour. This was bad, this was really bad.

Seira's eyes crunched up in concern. "We can stop for the day if it's… if we need to." She offered, with a glance towards Aoi's unit. Seira understood, of course she did.

"No, it's fine. _I'm_ fine. The single comes out in a month we need to get this done." Ichigo insisted, going through the moves that they-mainly Seira-had decided on so far.

Seira pursed her lips but didn't protest. "If you say so." She said simply. "You know, you don't have to stay in 2wings with me just because you feel guilty. I'd understand if you want to disband." She offered. Without a hint of hard feelings.

Ichigo didn't deserve her.

From the start Ichigo had never seen Seira as more than a fling. She'd always just assumed she would end up marrying Aoi someday, and she'd always thought that Aoi had felt the same. But then Aoi had found love. And Ichigo had realized that she had never told Aoi her feelings. Clearly she had taken Aoi for granted. And even though Ichigo explained everything to her, Seira hadn't gotten mad. She had been kind, so kind. Seira had told Ichigo that she should tell Aoi how she really felt. But Ichigo couldn't do that.

Because how could she compete with Ran _and_ Kii?

* * *

Finally an Ichigo centric drabble. Also, this doesn't take place in the same timeline/world/story/whatever you wish to call it as the Aoi version. In that drabble Ichigo was in a serious relationship with Seira.

And yes, Aoi is in a poly romance with Ran and Kii. Normally I'd say that Ran is Yurika's but wouldn't Aoi, Kii and her look cute together? I think they would.

What would their idol unit be called, I wonder? Rak or maybe Kar? Haha, I clearly shouldn't be put in charge of unit names.

Fluff will come next, I promise.


	6. I Almost Had You (fluff version)

"Did you know, Ichigo, that if someone bakes 100,000,000 cakes in their lifetime they'll lose their sense of smell?" Aoi asked, as she slid the cake batter into the industrial sized oven.

"No way!" Ichigo cried in dismay, jerking around to face Aoi, disrupting the frosting trim she had been lining the cake with.

"That's not true. Gees, look at what you made Ichigo do, Aoi!" Complained Ran.

"Aoi!" Ichigo wailed, jutting out her bottom lip like a child.

"Sorry, Ichigo, but I almost had you there for a minute didn't you?" She asked, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wh-what are you doing in broad daylight!" Yurika shrieked, dropping the tray of cake toppings she'd been carrying.

"Are you jealous, Yur-ri-ka?" Kaede sang, grabbing the pseudo vampire from behind. "Then let me make you un-jealous!" She declared, planting a confident kiss on Yurika's forehead.

"Y-you're a thousand years too young to be making such advances of The Great Yurika!" The white haired girl shrieked, going a shade of red that matched Kaede's perfectly.

"Alright, get back to work, you two." Ran said with a smile. Her girlfriends were so cute. "Seriously, you better clean those strawberries up Yurika."

* * *

Finnaly, some fluff!

Ran's in a poly relationship with Yurika and Kaede this time, huh? I could ship the Aikatsu! girls a lot of ways (haha.)


End file.
